Firefighting and “hazmat” breathing systems typically include a “Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus” (SCBA) regulator that must be periodically tested to assure proper operation. For example, the Navy's required period for testing is every month. Currently, the test is performed by an operator that connects the regulator to a breathing system's face piece. The operator then dons the face piece and breathes in and out to test the regulator's operation. Once this task is completed, the operator must sanitize the regulator by washing and then drying the regulator. This process is tedious and time-consuming, especially when there are a substantial number of regulators that must be tested every month. For example, a Navy aircraft carrier has approximately 400 regulators that must undergo monthly, testing. The current regulator testing procedures require about 0.3 man-hours for an operational check and sanitizing procedure. Thus, on an annual basis, nearly 1500 man-hours are required to perform this operation for one Navy carrier.